Makati City
Makati city is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power. He is the little brother of Philippines. He prepresents the city of Makati. Appearance He is 5'1 and weighs about 109Ibs he has slightly tanned skin, spiky ebony brown hair a cowlick and golden yellow eyes. He is often seen in a white button up long sleeve polo, top with a black coat, neck-tie along with black pants, shoes and glasses, ones very similar to America's. He is also seen with a black, brown and white Mutt he named 'Reeses'. There is always a pen or pencil behind his ear and carrys seen carrying a stack of paperwork or his laptop. Personality He is very work-aholic busier than Germany would ever be, after he finish a whole stack paper work he has a new stack waiting for him for the whole day. Even though it's alot of work he is pretty happy knowing his serving his city and his sister Philippines. Every Sunday he would visit his 'Ate' and they would hang-out the whole day together. Philippines said she was alot worried about him than herself "'His too young to do paperwork, his too young to roam a city all by himself! He is'nt even a teen yet." Which is true he hasn't reached at the of thirteen above. He is also said to be very determind and helpful, he could be cold and negative at times. Interest He loves anything sweet especially Yemahttp://en.wikipilipinas.org/index.php?title=Yema, he also loves visiting Tagaytay's Highlands to get away from stress of the city. It is also said that he speaks fourty-four languages fluently in the embassy's in his city. He also loves golf, chess etc. Relationships America F. Jones He used see him as a role-model, he copies everything he does from the glasses, personality, clothing. And Alfred? He enjoys calling him 'Lil Alfie', but Philippines has concerns she wants Makati to grow up like himself, not copying someone else. After a few years passed he started acting like himself, he still sees America as a role-model, but prefers acting like himself though, he still keeps the glasses. Today he normally hangs-out with him. Spain Fernandez Carriedo He wasn't formed yet when Spain concoured Philippines though he knows alot about him. He has full respect for Spain. Spain also noted that his way too much for him to handle. Today they are on good terms. Tagaytay Nikolo David de la Santos Cruz He loves his brother and always looks forward to visiting him in his city, but that chance only comes twice a year though, he still chats him in 'Facebook'. Philippines de la Cruz He and Maria like doing stuff together, whether it's cooking or playing. He loves her to bits and would do anything with her. Taguig City Manansala de la Cruz He is fighting him for 'Forth Bonifacio', they don't get along well cause they have opposite personality, this one agrees that one disagree, this one dislikes this one likes though they both agree they would not get along... Which is true. (Will finish later)